Situaciones Familiares
by Alekia33
Summary: Todos Humanos- One-Shots de nuestras parejas favoritas ExB JxA ExR CxE como humanos, en sus vidas como familia, entren y denle un oportunidad!
1. Recital

**1. Recital**

-Voy a llegar tarde mamá- decía un niño de cabello cobrizo jalando el abrigo purpura de su madre- dile que se apresure

-Calma Anthony, estamos a buena hora- le dijo pacientemente su madre mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hijo y se colgaba dos bolsas

-¿Dónde está papi?- preguntó una nena de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente cuatro años

-Papi nos verá allá cariño- le dijo la madre tomándola de la mano- Reneesme por favor, baja de una buena vez llegaremos tarde al recital de tu hermanito

-Ya voy mamá- le dijo su primogénita bajando de dos en dos los escalones – Lilian dijo que tal vez valla su amigo Jacob, así que ¿cómo me veo? – pregunto su hija dando una vuelta sobre sus pies

-Como una bruja- le contesto su hermanito

-No seas grosero Charlie- le reprocho su madre – no le hagas caso Ness, te ves preciosa- le dijo depositando un beso en la cabellera de su hija – Bien niños todos afuera y súbanse al auto.

Bella cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al auto, donde sus niños ya se encontraban con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

-Nessie pon música- le dijo la más pequeña de los hermanos

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Lizzie?- pregunto Reneesme sacando algunos de los CD'S que había ahí

La adolescente le mostro los discos a su hermanita para que pudiera elegir uno, al final escogió el que siempre escuchaba un antiguo disco de música clásica que su padre le ponía en muchas ocasiones.

-Vamos niños- dijo Bella- Charlie, Elizabeth denme la mano- les dijo a sus hijos más pequeños

-El abuelo Carlisle dijo que si lo hacía bien iba a regalarme algo- decía Anthony a su madre

-Pues hazlo excelente cariño- le dijo dejándolo en la entrada de los camerinos- estaremos todos apoyándote desde las butacas, no olvides que te amamos

-Gracias- dijo entrando con mucho porte por las puertas

-Se parece demasiado a papá- dijo Nessie al ver a su hermanito con su smoking y caminando por el pasillo

-Es su réplica exacta- dijo Bella

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Charlie

-Tú eres idéntico a mamá Charlie- le dijo Nessie – como yo

Era cierto Reneesme y Charlie se parecían más a Bella, mientras que Anthony y Elizabeth eran más parecidos a su padre.

Cuando entraron al teatro las butacas ya estaban casi todas llenas, en la fila que les tocaba ya estaban los abuelos Cullen y el abuelo Charlie, así que ellos rápidamente se dispusieron a tomar su lugar.

-¡Papi!- gritó Lizzie, al ver a su padre sentarse junto a ella y su madre

-Hola pequeña- le dijo besándola

-Has llegado justo a tiempo- Bella le dedico una sonrisa

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- dijo Edward depositando nunca beso en los labios de su esposa- ¿estaba nervioso?

-No tanto, tu padre le ha dicho que le regalara algo, eso lo ha motivado más- le susurro Bella

-Es un prodigio- dijo Edward, ya quería ver a su hijo

- Igual que tú- Bella tomo la mano de su esposo

-El alumno supera al maestro- dijo Edward orgulloso

-Ya paren de hablar, va a comenzar- les dijo riendo su hija mayor

-Papi, mira a Anthony- señalo Lizzie emocionada a su hermano

-Si cariño, ahora guardemos silencio- le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Anthony sonrió y saludo al público con una reverencia, para después sentarse con elegancia en la sillita del piano negro y lujoso que estaba justo en medio del escenario y cuando estuvo listo se dispuso a tocar cada tecla con cierta agilidad que no muchos niños de diez años tenían, pero que para él era un don natural que había traído desde que nació.

Cuando termino de tocar la última pieza, se levantó y volvió a hacer una reverencia dejando escuchar los aplausos del público que había quedado fascinado con las melodías y que esperaba escuchar al resto de los niños tocar.

-Mamá ¿estas llorando?- pregunto Charlie a Bella, a lo que ella asintió riendo y se secó las lagrimas

-Estoy emocionada- dijo torpemente cada vez que su hijo tenía un recital, se sentía tan orgullosa que las lágrimas salían por sus castaños ojos para demostrar su felicidad.

Cuando termino todo, los abuelos felicitaron al niño que había tocado, para que después la familia Cullen se dispusiera a ir a festejar yendo a cenar.

Llegaron a un restaurant familiar, donde los niños se la podrían pasar bien.

Anthony, Charlie y Lizzie corrieron a los juegos que había a un lado, mientras sus padres ordenaban la comida.

-Como han crecido- dijo Edward tomando la mano de su esposa mirando a su hija mayor yendo hacia los sanitarios- parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada y ahora Reneesme es toda una bella jovencita de catorce años

-Lo sé, crecen muy rápido- dijo Bella- nuestra bebé ya tiene cuatro

-Son unos niños preciosos- dijo Edward- no pude haber deseado mejor familia

-Es la mejor familia que pudimos tener- le dijo Bella sonriendo orgullosa, cuando llegaron corriendo los niños

-Papá Anthony me empujo- se quejó Lizzie

-Charlie me dijo que lo haga- se quejó Anthony

-Lizzie lo estaba molestando- dijo Charlie

-Pero Charlie le saco la lengua a Anthony- seguía Lizzie

-Lizzie piso a Charlie- dijo Anthony

- Anthony escondió los zapatos de Lizzie- terminó de decir Charlie

-¿Qué decías de los niños Edward?- rió Bella

-Que algún día nos sacaran muchas canas verdes- dijo dando un gran suspiro

**/**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Un Review? ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	2. Tonto

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo (: espero que les guste jejej esta vez es de Alice y Jasper... realmente jeje la palabra tonto no es un tan mala palabra pero normalmente son las tipicas palabras que los padres no quieren que digan sus hijos (: espero un Review GRACIAS POR LEER! y a todos los que la siguen ! :D me hacen muy feliz en verdad jejeje**

**"Tonto"**

-¿Cuánto va a tardar esto, papá?- pregunto un jovencito susurrándole a su padre.

-Al parecer bastante- le dijo su padre sin inmutarse un poco

-Papá, ¿crees que alguna bonita baile?- pregunte él observando a la joven que danzaba en el escenario

-Claro, tus hermanas bailaran- le dijo

-Hay no eso papá- se quejó riendo – ya sé que mis hermanas son preciosas, pero vamos papá debe de haber alguien bonita ahí

-Evan, todavía faltan bastantes seguro veras a alguien linda- le sonrió su padre – aunque ya han pasado lindas, una que bailo de amarillo estaba muy guapa

-Lo sé- dijo Evan- pero es más grande que yo papá

-No tiene nada de malo hijo- le dijo palmeándole la espalda – la edad no importa mucho

-Si tienes razón – le dijo Evan a su padre

-Ya te escuche Jasper Hale, insinuándole a nuestro hijo que ande con mayores- le dijo su esposa riendo con una niña en brazos

-Vamos Ali, solo le digo la verdad- le dijo con su sonrisa picara

-Lo sé- dijo depositando un beso en sus labios

-No hagan eso, hay mucha gente presente- se quejó Evan de sus padres

-Mejor para que dejen de mirar a tu guapa madre- le dijo Jasper a lo que Evan solo rodo los ojos -¿se ha dormido? – pregunto

-Si- asintió Alice

-Te ayudo- dijo quitándole a la niña y poniéndola sobre su regazo, la pequeña se removió y apretó su manita contra la camisa de su padre - ¿Y Caroline? – pregunto

-Quiso esperar a su hermana, vendrán después de que Grace baile – aseguro Alice prestando atención a la niña que bailaba ahora.

Las tres hijas del matrimonio Hale eran bailarinas, habían participado en un concurso de danza en el cual todas las que niñas que habían recibido medalla de oro se presentaban de nuevo en una gala de medallistas. La más pequeña Jaslice ya había bailado pesar de tener tres añitos mostraba muchas habilidades y disciplina para el ballet, la inquieta Caroline con diez años tenía mucha energía que demostraba cada vez que hacia algún allegro y la mayor Grace de quince años que mostraba mucha delicadeza al bailar pero a la vez fuerza en cada movimiento como su hermano mellizo cuando jugaba beisbol.

-Ya va tu hermana- dijo emocionada Alice a Evan

Grace salió al escenario con un traje rojo suelto con mucho movimiento, como una diosa griega, cuando la música empezó a sonar sus movimientos parecían ser tan fluidos que daba la impresión que flotaba.

-Valla ahora entiendo porque gano oro- dijo Evan mirando a su hermana

Quince minutos más tarde se aparecieron las dos niñas junto a sus padres que seguían sentados en las butacas del teatro admirando a lo que parecía ser una interminable lista de niñas ganadoras.

-¿Baile bonito mami? – pregunto Caroline sentándose a un lado de su madre

-Precioso- le dijo tomando el traje de su hija

-Evan dale esto a Grace- dijo Alice pasándole una botella de agua a su hija mayor

-Papá vamos a cenar- dijo Grace a su padre, cuando ya estaban saliendo del teatro

-¿Qué cenaremos?- pregunto aun con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos

-Pasta- contestaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

-Pues vamos- dijo Alice con Caroline de la mano

Se dirigieron a un restaurant cuya especialidad eran las pastas.

-Papi pica- dijo Jaslice quitándose las flores que traía en la cabeza- mami quítalo – dijo haciendo un puchero

Alice despeino sutilmente a su hija para dejar caer sus rizos idénticos a los de su padre

-Grace tu amiga Emma es muy guapa, ¿me la presentaras?- pregunto Evan

-No, es mi mejor amiga- dijo Grace

-Pero…- dijo Evan

-No Evan, tu eres mi gemelo y ella mi mejor amiga no pueden estar juntos- dijo muy recta

-Grace, tu madre es la hermana de mi mejor amigo- dijo Jasper

-Es diferente papá, el tío Edward no es el gemelo de mamá- dijo ella sabiamente

-Pero es su hermana pequeña, lo que es peor- dijo recalcando lo ultimo

-Vamos Jas, no fue tan malo- rió Alice recordando todo lo que le hacían pasar sus cuñados

-¿El tío Emmet y el tío Edward te fastidiaron papá?- pregunto Caroline

-Digamos que lo pusieron difícil- dijo con una mueca Jasper- querían proteger como sea a su mamá

-Tontos mis tíos- dijo Caroline rodando los ojos

-¡Tontos!- grito Jaslice

-No Jaslice no digas eso- dijo Jasper limpiando la boca de su hija menor

-¡Tontos!- volvió a repetir

La pequeña Jaslice había aprendido una palabra nueva en su ya extenso vocabulario para tan solo tener tres años.


	3. Brazo Roto

**Brazo Roto**

Se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo como era de costumbre todos los días exceptuando los fines de semana que no trabajaba y los dedicaba a su familia, tenía una pequeña empresa automotriz en Forks junto con su esposo, la cual había sido todo un éxito y había podido abrir algunas otras sucursales en Seattle y en Port Angeles. Su esposo había salido hace algunos días a Seattle a ver cómo iban las cosas en aquella sucursal, mientras ella se quedaba en casa con los niños.

-No Alice, está bien enserio – le decía a su cuñada- has de estar atareada con los gemelos yo estoy bien con los niños, además Emmet ya mañana o pasado vuelve a casa- seguía diciéndole a Alice – si yo les digo que les mandas saludos, si también salúdame a los niños y a mi hermano- se despedía- yo también los quiero – termino de decir para después colgar el teléfono

-Señora Cullen – dijo una joven castaña

-Rosalie, solo Rosalie Leah, nada de señora- le dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Sí, este Rosalie- dijo apenada- tiene una llamada en la otra línea – decía la morena señalando el teléfono- la comunico con usted ahora mismo

-Claro, gracias Leah- dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a la secretaria

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y tomo la llamada

-Rosalie Cullen, ¿diga? – pregunto apuntando algunas cifras en un cuaderno

-Habla la directora del preescolar de Henry y Lilian – dijo la señora

-Oh si directora Morrison, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto jovialmente

-Vera- comenzó a decir la señora – los niños son muy traviesos como usted comprenderá en especial el pequeño Henry que con cuatro años parece una bala perdida, no puedo decir lo mismo de Lilian que es todo un ángel – decía la directora

-Valla al grano directora Morrison- se quejó Rosalie

-Henry se ha caído de la resbaladilla ahora mismo estamos en el hospital – dijo la directora suspirando

-Ahora mismo voy para alla- dijo Rosalie colgando el teléfono preocupada

-¿Vas a a salir?- pregunto Leah viéndola tomar su bolso

-Si Henry ha tenido un accidente en el preescolar – dijo ya en la puerta de la tienda- te encargo todo Leah, si no regresó nos vemos mañana- se despidió

-Que todo esté bien- grito despidiéndose de su jefa

Rosalie condujo como un rayo hasta el hospital de Forks, cuando entro por la puerta principal no podía evitar morderse algunas uñas de preocupación, sus hijos siempre habían gozado de buena salud y solo asistían al hospital para su revisiones rutinarias o sus vacunas.

-Disculpe busco a Henry Cullen – dijo acercándose a la recepción

-Pediatría pasillo tres – le indico mirando la lista de nombres

Rosalie siguió caminando hasta que encontró a su primogénita sentada en las bancas junto a lo que parecía ser la nana del preescolar, Lilian movía sus pies de atrás para adelante y apoyaba sus manitas sobre la banca mientras observaba el televisor con programas infantiles.

-¡Mami!- corrió cuando la vio atravesar la habitación y enseguida se le echo en brazos- Henry se ha caído, mamá- le informo

-Lo se cariño- le dijo tomándola en brazos, a pesar de que Lilian ya tenía cinco años no era muy pesada todo lo contrario era muy delgada y alta a su corta edad- ¿Dónde está tu hermanito? – pregunto

-Dentro con la directora Morrison- informo señalando la puerta con un curioso oso en la puerta

-Iré a verlo, quédate aquí cielo- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y depositándola en el suelo

Rosalie se dirigió a la puerta del oso abriéndola cuidadosamente y asomándose por ella, vio a una enfermera aplicándole unos vendajes al niño en su brazo quien comía una paleta con el otro brazo, la directora Morrison se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados frente al niño hablando jovialmente con la enfermera.

-Buenos días- dijo Rosalie sonriendo -¿Cómo está? – pregunto

-Señora Cullen- dijo la directora saludándola

-Mamii – grito Henry al verla

-Usted es la madre ¿verdad?- pregunto la enfermera a lo que Rosalie asintió- el niño tiene una pequeña fractura en su brazo izquierdo, pero nada de qué preocuparse con el yeso durante unas semanas estará de maravilla- aseguró sonriendo

Rosalie se colocó a lado de su hijo y le pasó la mano por su castaño cabello idéntico al de su padre, cuando la enfermera hubo terminado, salieron de la habitación todos juntos.

-Siento las molestias directora Morrison- dijo Rosalie ya con sus hijos en cada una de sus manos

-No ha sido ninguna señora Cullen – le dijo la directora- así son los niños y el seguro del colegio que ustedes pagan en la colegiatura cubre los gastos, así que todo está en perfectas condiciones

-Gracias por todo- se despidió Rosalie la directora – Bien niños vamos a la casa niños

-¿Ya va a venir papá? – pregunto Lilian quien estaba muy pegada a su padre

-Ya mero cariño, pero hay que hablarle e informarle lo de tu hermanito- dijo

Coloco a los niños en el asiento trasero y condujo hasta s casa, donde de inmediato los niños corrieron como trompos hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde se sentaron y prendieron el televisor, enseguida Rosalie tomo su móvil y se sentó en medio de los niños, era hora de hablarle a papá.

-Hola osita- saludo Emmet del otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo se están comportando mis dos bellos ositos?- dijo riendo

-Hola cariño- sonrió Rosalie la escuchar a su esposo – sobre eso, Henry quiere decirte algo – dijo pasándole el móvil a su hijo menor

-Papá me rompí el brazo- dijo orgulloso el niño sosteniendo el móvil con su mano derecha y mostrando sus blancos dientecitos como si su padre lo estuviera viendo, Rosalie se echó a reír de la espontaneidad de su hijo, era idéntico a Emmet

-¿QUÉ TU QUE? – pregunto casi gritando y sorprendido provocando risas del otro lado del teléfono.

**Bueno pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo (: espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review, pasense por mis demas historias a ver que les parecen se los agradeceria de todo corazon...Mil gracias a todos los que leen enserio son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo...Los quiero :D**


	4. Elizabeth

**Hola como estan? Bueno pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta serie de one shots, espero sea de su agrado jejejeje, GRACIAS a los que han leido y dejado un Review espero y me puedan decir su opinion respecto a este :) Me despido y les dejo muchos saludos! **

**"Elizabeth"**

-Bella cariño –decía- tengo trabajo enserio, te prometo que no tardo nada, enseguida vuelvo

-¿Enseguida vuelves? – Grito histérica – te necesito aquí

-Y también mis pacientes me necesitan cariño, sabes que esto no estaba previsto te juro de verdad que en diez minutos me tendrás aquí – decía con una mueca

-¿Tus pacientes?- pregunto ofendida apretando fuertemente la mano de Edward y haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Bella estas destrozando mi mano- hablo intentando zafarse del agarre- en menos de lo que imaginas te repito estaré aquí

-Más te vale Edward Cullen, si no regresas juro que el próximo en tener un bebé serás tú y no me interesa como – dijo ella aliviándose ya un poco del dolor

-Dudo que allá una próxima vez- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-Vete ya antes de que me arrepienta Cullen – le dijo Bella

La pequeña hija de Edward y Bella se había adelantado una semana por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía previsto que la niña eligiera nacer aquel día, las contracciones que tenía Bella se habían vuelto más constantes y agudas sin embargo aún le faltaban cinco de dilatación así que tendrían que esperar ya que así como podría pasar en una o dos horas podría tardar incluso cinco horas.

-Hola querida- dijo mi suegra entrando con una pañalera rosadita en el hombro y una enorme sonrisa- he traído tus cosas y las de la bebé

-Gracias Esme- contesto Bella sonriéndole, desde que su mamá se había mudado a Florida era muy difícil que estuviera para ella, por lo que Esme siempre estaba para ayudar a sus nueras

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto parándose junto a mi

-Fatal- contesto- ya quiero que termine y tener a mi pequeña en brazos

-Pronto cariño, ya verás- le dijo tiernamente acomodando sus cabellos

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas, Edward como había prometido en diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta con su esposa y con el espantoso dolor de mano.

-Bien señora Cullen, doctor Cullen – dijo una doctora que era acompañada de varias enfermeras- ya es hora

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunto angustiada Bella

-Asi es- dijo la doctora

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien – le dijo cariñosamente Edward

-¿Estarás a mi lado?- pregunto ella mientras se trasladaban a la sala de partos

-En todo momento- contesto- como siempre lo he estado

-Te amo Edward- dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su marido

-Y yo a ti mi Bella- dijo sosteniendo la mano de su esposa

La labor de parto tardo más de lo que pudieron imaginar y el dolor era bastante insoportable tanto que la mano de Edward termino morada sin embargo después de un largo rato un llanto agudo inundo la habitación, cosa que alegro a los nuevos padres.

-Es una niña señores Cullen- dijo la doctora- una hermosa y saludable niña ¡Muchas Felicidades!- termino de decir entregándoles a la pequeña

Bella estrecho a la pequeña contra su pecho y le sonrió a Edward

-Mírala es perfecta- le dijo agotada y con una sonrisa en su acalorado rostro

-Lo es- le dijo apartando algunos cabellos del rostro de su mujer

Se llevaron a la niña para lavarla pesarla y hacerle algunas pruebas así como terminaron con Bella en la habitación, la trasladaron a un cuarto amplio y después de tomar una siesta y recuperar algo de fuerzas Bella abrió los ojos para toparse con la imagen de su esposo con la pequeña niña en brazos.

-Hola- dijo Edward observando a su esposa

-Hola- sonrió Bella- es preciosa

-Como tú – le dijo poniéndose de pie y entregándole a la bebé- ¿Los traigo ya?- pregunto a su mujer, a lo que Bella solo asintió.

De pronto Edward volvió entrar en la habitación pero ahora acompañado de tres niños, la mayor de cabello cobrizo y ojos achocolatados de diez años, el pequeño de seis que era un mini Edward y un niño de dos años en brazos que era idéntico a Bella.

-Mami- chillo el mediano

-Hola cariño- le dijo tiernamente- vengan acérquense, conozcan a su nueva hermanita

-Pequena- dijo el más chico en brazos de su padre

-Así es Charlie- dijo Edward

-Reneesme, Anthony, Charlie- dijo Bella- les presento a Elizabeth su hermanita


End file.
